I'll Change!
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Dulunya merah darah, sekarang Sapphire blue. Dulunya gelap, namun kini cahaya mulai berpendar. Dulunya kau sendirian, dan sekarang?    Tanpa kau rasa telah begitu banyak orang yang memasuki relung kehidupanmu.


'Kenapa...'

'Kenapa manusia itu begitu kotor?'

'Tak kan ada yang terjadi, tak ada keraguan dalam diriku.'

'Hancurkan, hancurkan, hancurkan, hancur—'

Hei...

Apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang benar?

**I'll Change!**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**

**Based on Shaman King eps. 20**

**Note: Kalimat yang dikungkung oleh tanda petik adalah isi hati Ren.**

**Ren, Second POV**

'Bunuh semuanya! Hancurkan! Tak ada manusia yang pantas hidup di dunia ini!'

Sakit...

Tidakkah itu sakit, Ren? Bukankah intuisi itu menyadari rasa sakit yang timbul saat eksistensi itu sudah tiada di sini? Di dunia ini? Rasa sakit yang menjalarkan nyerinya ke seluruh tubuh ketika cipratan darah itu berceceran di penjuru pandanganmu?

'Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh...'

Lalu, kenapa kau masih terus membunuh orang-orang –yang bahkan tak kau kenali- itu? Atas kewajiban kah? Karena keehendak Ayahmu? Karena keluarga?

Hei, hei... Ren, ayo beritahu! Jangan diam saja. Ayunan tombak itu bahkan tak bersuara lagi saat ini, saking cepatnya kau menebaskannya ke tubuh-tubuh tiada berdosa itu. Ah, iya. Mungkin bagimu semua manusia memang busuk dan penuh dusta. Nee, Tao Ren?

'Aku tidak mau lagi... membunuh...'

Kenapa, Ren? Kau takut? Sedih? Kenapa bilang tak ingin membunuh? Kenapa?

Kenapa baru mengatakannya di saat kau telah penuh lumuran dosa atas dendam seperti ini? Semuanya bahkan melihatmu, Ren. Melihatnya... Seringaian kejam yang terukir di wajahmu, ketika mereka tiada bernyawa lagi.

Jadi, apa yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan?

**Split Time**

"Hosh... Hosh..." Napasmu terengah-engah. Sementara sosok di hadapanmu masih berdiri tengan tegapnya, masih menggenggam sebuah katana yang berpendar kebiruan karena _oversoul-_nya. Sementara kau bahkan kesusahan berdiri karena kehilangan oversoul milikmu dalam jumbah besar. Langkahmu bahkan harus ditumpukan pada tombak keemasan yang kau genggam erat.

'Menyebalkan, ia sangat menyebalkaaaan!'

Kenapa, Ren? Kau marah? Marah karena tak bisa membunuh orang yang menyebalkan macam Asakura Yoh ini? Atau marah karena kau tak cukup kuat untuk langsung membuatnya KO dalam satu serangan? Atau kau sebenarnya...

Tidakkah kau tahu, kau itu aneh Ren. Terus memutar umpatan di dalam hati untuk 'musuh' tercintamu ini, sambil terus menyerang secara membabi buta. Kau bahkan menyadari bahwa serangan itu mustahil untuk mengenai lawanmu, nee? Bukankah ini terasa santa mengesalkan? Mengingat bahwa hampir sebgian besar lawanmu selalu dapat kau kalahkan dengan mudahnya. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa kau mulai merasa nyaman walau pertarungan ini terasa menyebalkan?

'Hangat...'

Tidakkah kau merasakan bahwa perasaan hangat itu mulai merasuk dalam hatimu yang nyaris beku?

Meredup... Perlahan-lahan,

Lalu menghilang, seolah memang tak pernah muncul sebelumnya.

Furyoku kuning itu telah lenyap, dan oversoul yang tersimpan dalam tombak panjang itu akhirnya menguap habis. Tiada segumpal asap pun yang tersisa. Hanya tinggal kau, yang masih memegang erat sebuah tombak biasa. (Author yakin ia akan dihajar oleh Ren bila menyebut tombak 'keren'nya sebagai tombak 'biasa')

'Aku sudah tahu dari awal...'

'Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya...'

Bukan hanya kau yang menyadarinya. Tapi semuanya, semua orang yang telah bertemu dengannya.

'Aku... Hanya mampu untuk menghancurkan segala hal,'

Ya, dan kau merasa jengah atas kemampuanmu itu bukan? Tak mau lagi melukai siapa pun? Kau ingin berubah, Ren?

'Tapi...'

'Dia adalah angin.'

'Angin, yang tak mungkin dipotong atau dihancurkan...'

Ya. Lalu, apakah karena itu?

Kau mulai berpikir untuk berteman dengannya. Karena kau telah tahu, bahwa seperti apapun tindakan keji yang nanti kau lakukan...

Ia takkan mungkin terluka.

Benarkah?

Ayolah, Ren. Apakah arti teman yang sesungguhnya bagimu? Apakah itu adalah orang-orang yang takkan mati meski kau mebunuh mereka? Apakah orang itu harus kuat supaya ia takkan terluka bila kau melakukan kesalahan pada mereka? Apakah itu teman yang sesungguhnya?

Tidakkah teman itu adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang akan menjadi kuat jika bersama, meski awalnya mereka bukanlah orang yang hebat?

Mungkin kau masih harus banyak belajar, Ren-bocchama. Yang paling awal, mungkin untuk mendalami perasaan hangat nan ringan yang kini membawa warna gelap itu keluar dari jiawamu.

Nee, tidakkah merasa lega seperti ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan?

"Hmph..."

"Ketika semua furyoku milikku lenyap, segalanya jadi terasa lebih baik. Aku merasa lebih ringan."

Kau bergumam pelan. Tidak untuk didengar Yoh, Manta, maupun sang pengawas ujian di atas pohon sana. Kau mengatakannya untuk dirimu sendiri. Untuk menegaskan pada jiwamu,

Betapa ringannya rasa saat kau menajdi manusia biasa seperti ini. (Di mana furyokumu habis hingga kau merasa seperti manusia biasa)

Paling tidak, rasa lapang itu akan terus berlangsung untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Atau mungkin akan berlangsung seterusnya?

Siapa tahu, inilah kehidupan. Akan terus berjalan dan menjalankan cerita yang takkan pernah bisa kau tebak akhir ceritanya. Sama seperti pertarungan ini. Kau kalah, namun ini tidak terasa terlalu buruk, bukan? Karena...

"Asakura Yoh, aku benci mengatakannya..."

"Tapi, kaulah pemenangnya."

Karena kau baru saja mendapatkan teman pertamamu.

Dan juga akan mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Time Skip, Situation Skip

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" teriakmu dengan kasar ketika Yoh mengajakmu untuk makan bersama di rumahnya. Tentu saja sang empunya undangan hanya tersenyum santai. Kemudian, ia dan temannya yang berukuran mungil menyretmu ke mini market terdekat untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.(untuk pesta perayaan.)

'Kenapa-AKU-ada-DI SINI!'

Seandainya kau berteriak, mungkin seluruh kaca jendela rumah Yoh sudah pecah saat ini. Yah, sayangnya kau hanya mengumpatkan tentang 'teman' sialmu itu di lubuk hati yang terluar. (Maksudnya, kau sungguh tak serius dalam mengumpati si bocah yang selalu terlihat santai itu. Kini ia sudah menjadi temanmu bukan, Ren?)

"Cheers!" Dan kau bahkan ikut mengangkat gelasmu dan melakukan toss bersama penghuni pesta yang lain saat mendengar teriakan ribut pemuda berambut spiky yang belakangan nanti akan kau ketahui bahwa nama panggilannya adalah Horo-Horo.

Tipikal, akhirnya kau ikut juga dalam pesta yang beberapa menit lalu baru kau tolak mati-matian undangannya.

Suasana menjadi makin ribut. Semuanya asyik mengobrol sambil tertawa dalam lelucon masing-masing, sementara kau hanya menatap mereka sambil meneguk isi botol susu yang terbungkus pas oleh tangan kecilmu.

Berisik, entah kenapa rasanya makin mengusik telinga saja. Bukannya kau benci suasana ramai seperti ini, tapi rasanya lebih baik untuk sedikit tenang dan beristirahat setelah bertarung sampai furyoku habis sepertii tadi. Dan siapa pula itu si pemuda spiky cerewet itu? Mengapa dari tadi ia terus meracaukan hal-hal yang tak jelas bin aneh dengan Yoh? Baiklah, paling tidak kau telah mengetahui satu hal tentang dua orang itu,

Bahwa dua orang itu memang kompak dalam hal-hal yang gila dan tak logis.

"Brak!" Terdengar bunyi gebrakan pelan di meja. Ah, ternyata itu botol susu milikmu. Sepertinya kau mulai merasa sebal pada kebisingan mereka. Nee, Ren?

"Kalian sangat berisik!" protesmu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar _really-getting-iritated_. Dua insan –Yoh dan Horo-Horo— yang mulanya masih asyik bercurhat ria itu kini menoleh serempak ke arahmu.

"Apa!" Dan kita bisa melihat bahwa Horo-Horo balas protes pada ucapanmu barusan. Tentu saja kau tidak merasa mejadi pihak yang bersalah kali ini. Kau melayangkan _death glare_ terbaikmu pada sosok pemuda berisik itu. Ia terdiam. Terdiam? Oh, sayangnya kau masih baru mengenal Horo-Horo, Ren. Tak ada kata 'mengalah' apalagi 'diam' pada kamus bocah es yang satu itu. Egonya sama kerasnya dengan elemen yang ia gunakan. Tidakkah ia mirip denganmu?

Mungkin saja kalian bisa menjadi teman yang...

Akrab.

"Ekspresimu membuatmu terlihat bodoh." ejekmu, seraya memasang ekspresi datar seolah ejekan itu bukan hal yang begitu penting bagi siapapun. Termasuk bagi orang yang kau ejek.

Sepertinya kalian akan jadi teman baik, haha.

"Apa maksudmu! Hmm..." Horo-Horo terlihat mengingat-ingat namamu dengan sekuat tenaga. Oh ayolah, kenapa ia tak bilang saja bahwa ia tidak tahu? Kau tak sekikir itu sampai takkan memberi tahukan namamu pada orang lain bukan?

"Tao Ren. Ingat namaku baik-baik." Ekspresimu tetap datar-datar saja.

"Yup, tentu saja! Tao Ren, Tao Ren! Hehe, Tao Ren!" Horo-Horo menaikkan kakinya di meja, sembari menunjuk dahimu dengan jari telunjuknya. Mendorongmu pelan hingga kau terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya ke atas tatami.

'Twitch!' Oh tidak Ren. Sebaiknya kau tidak bertengkar dengan orang yang baru saja menjadi teman barumu ini.

Ayolah Ren, kalian akan menjadi teman baik nan akrab, bukan?

"Lihat, kau jatuh! Wuahahahaha!"

'Twitch!'

Akrab... Sepertinya akan sedikit beda maknanya bila ini antara kau dan sang pemuda pembawa snowboard.

"Kau ingin bertarung !"

"Ayo kalau berani!"

Nyaris saja terjadi perang dunia abad 21 bila kalian tak dilerai olah Yoh dan Manta. Sepertinya kau memang cepat akrab dengan Horo-Horo ya Ren?

Ya, akrab sekali. (Hajared by Ren and Horo-Horo)

Malam berlalu dalam kesunyian. Kau menatap rembulan yang berpendar terang di malam ini. Bukan rembulan yang merah karena warna darah, hanya bulan biasa yang berpendar putih-kebiruan. Dan kini kau tidak sendirian. Secara ajaib kau bisa duduk di ambang jendela salah satu kamar di Funbari Onsen, di mana tempat ini adalah milik dari seorang yang harusnya sedang berterung denganmu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini? Inilah nyatanya, seorang Tao Ren yang kini hidupnya langsung dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk unik bin ajaib yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi temannya dengan cara yang tidak normal pula.

Demi apa ini, Ren? Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa perubahan ini terlalu drastis?

Baru saja beberapa jam lalau kau masih menjadi seorang Tao Ren, seorang bocah 'keren' yang berusaha untuk menjadi Shaman King, di mana tujuanmu adalah untuk menghapuskan eksistensi manusia. Tapi sekarang?

Dulunya merah darah, sekarang Sapphire blue. Dulunya gelap, namun kini cahaya mulai berpendar. Dulunya kau sendirian, dan sekarang?

Tanpa kau rasa telah begitu banyak orang yang memasuki relung kehidupanmu.

Rasanya ramai dan berisik. Dan tentu saja banyak yang menyebalkan(terutama dari Horo-Horo). Namun...

Tidakkah ini terasa hangat dan nyaman, Ren?

Berbeda dari perasaan ringan sesaat yang kau dapatkan setelah kehabisan furyoku dalam pertarungan terakhir tadi, bukan? Dan kau tahu, bahwa ini jauh lebih baik. Karena kau percaya bahwa suatu 'kebetulan' ini akan berubah menjadi 'takdir', yang membawamu bebas dari belenggu neraka masa lalu untuk selamanya. Iya kan, Ren?

Buktinya kau tersenyum lembut pada mereka yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di atas futon. Meski gaya tidur mereka bertiga nyaris tiada yang normal. Yah, lupakan.

Dengan ini, resmilah dinyatakan bahwa Tao Ren memiliki teman.

Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?

'Akan kuhilangkan dendam ini dari dalam hatiku...'

Lalu beranjaklah kaki mungil milikmu dari ambang jendela, melangkah keluar untuk sebuah misi baru yang kau percayai akan membebaskanmu dari ikatan masa lalu. Juga...

Sebagai bukti bahwa berteman dengan manusia itu tidaklah seburuk yang dikatakan 'mereka'.

'Akan kubuktikan, bahwa mereka selama ni telah salah.'

'Akan kuperlihatkan, bahwa sesungguhnya manusia itu tak sekotor yang telah dikira.'

'Akan kutunjukkan...'

'Bahwa aku telah mendapatkan kekuatan terhebat yang takkan pernah bisa didapat seorang pun dari keluaraga Tao sebelumnya. Ialah...'

Ya, inilah hal yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan. Yang telah kau cari-cari selama 12 tahun dan akhirnya kini akan kau perjuangkan hakekatnya. Untuk masa depanmu, dan hari-hari bersama mereka di kemudian hari.

'Ialah mereka...'

Teman.

**End**

Me: Argggh! — (plak!) Demi apa, kok saia malah nyampah di Holy Fandom of Shaman King Indonesian ini? TAT

Sungguh maafkan saia. Saia bahkan ragu kalau ada orang yang-baik-hati-banget yang mau mereview oneshot gaje ini, karena fic ini mutunya jelek sekali dan fandom ini terlihat sepi sekali. (plak!) Ngomong-ngomong... Yoroshiku, minna! Maaf karena saia sampai nyampah di fandom keren macam Shaman King ini!

Saia akui bahwa fic ini aneh sekali. Ditambah ini juga pertama kalinya saia memutuskan untuk membuat fic dengan 2nd POV. Demi apa pula, ini genrenya apaan? Hurt/comfort? Angst? Humor? OMG saia tak bisa menentukan saking ambigunya fic ini! Oh baiklah, saia bingung sekali, tapi saia ucapkan terima kasih pada 2 orang classmate saia, Neko-kun dan Nisa-chan(Di mana yang satu jadi pelopor yang bawa-bawa anime Shaman King yang bikin saia jatuh cinta dan yang satunya lagi senantiasa heboh karena berfangirling ria dengan saia), juga untuk Kuroka-san yang sering ngobrolin dan cerita-cerita tentang Shaman King juga. Fanfic(gaje) ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian! X3 (wink, tampoled)

Ren: Najisss! Hei, asal kau tahu saja ya, fic ini jeleknya parah banget tahu!

Me: I've alredy know it. ="=

Ren: Kalau aku yang jad tokoh utama, harusnya kau buat supaya aku jadi lebih keren lagi. Fic ini sama sekali nggak menonjolkan kekerenanku tahu!

Bason: Tepat sekali, Bocchama!

Me: Itu karena kau memang si mungil yang keliatan banget sifat tsunderenya. (Gh, kenapa pula Bason ikut-ikutan gini?)

Horo-Horo: Wahahaha! Aku setuju sekali! X'D

Ren: Kau...!

GRRR! GRAOWL! MEONG! GUUK! GRATAK! BUAKH!

Manta: ...Mulai lagi pertengkaran mereka.

Yoh: Yah, mereka berdua memang sangat akrab.

All: MANANYA DARI PERTENGKARAN ITU YANG TERLIHAT AKRAB?

Me: Oh ayolah minna. Sebaiknya kita tutup saja fic ini dan kita biarkan Ren dan Horo-Horo bertengkar karena lucu melihat mereka yang terlihat 'akrab' itu.

Yoh: Tuh, kan. Mereka memang sangat akrab~

Manta: Hahaha... (tawa garing+sweatdrop)

Me: Nee, saia ucapkan terima kasih bila ada yang mau mereview fic abal macam ini. Semoga suatu saat nanti ada fic baru lagi di fandom Shaman King.

Arigato gozaimasu, minna! Ja nee~

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
